Première rencontre
by Rovarandom
Summary: Ludwig, alors un enfant-nation, est amené par son grand frère à sa toute première réunion mondiale. Il ne se doute alors pas que l'une des rencontres qu'il va y faire sera si importante pour lui, à l'avenir.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Pour l'instant, kesesesese !

 **Notes :** Bonjouuuuur tout le monde ! Me voilà avec un court OS sur le couple le plus emblématique d'Hetalia : le GerIta !

Bon, c'est très léger car Luddy est tout jeune ici, mais c'est les prémices, disons !

J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas ! Je me sentais indigne de n'avoir encore rien écrit sur ces deux-là !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Première rencontre**

Les réunions mondiales du XIXe siècle étaient probablement les plus animées de l'Histoire passée et à venir. Entre Angleterre, Empire Britannique tout puissant, arrogant et toujours en colère contre son ancienne colonie d'avoir pris son indépendance, Francis qui était instable depuis Napoléon et à cause de ses incessants changement de régime, Alfred qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus agaçant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'agrandissait et prenait de la puissance, et surtout les différents conflits et guerres qui agitaient régulièrement le monde… c'était impossible de fournir un quelconque travail.

Gilbert observa le brouhaha ambiant en se grattant la nuque. Personne n'avait remarqué son retard. Personne n'avait remarqué son entrée, même. Il fallait dire qu'on ne s'entendait même pas insulter son voisin, dans la salle…

Normalement, en tant que Royaume de Prusse puissant et surtout très narcissique, il aurait pris part aux disputes et bagarre, mais la présence de l'enfant blond à ses côtés l'en dissuadait.

Ludwig avait une dizaine d'années d'âge physique. Il avait grandi incroyablement vite depuis le début du siècle, du moins pour un enfant-nation. Gilbert lui-même avait mis six cent ans avant d'atteindre son âge physique actuel, à savoir une vingtaine d'années, et c'était pareil pour à peu près tout le monde. Cela dit, Alfred, le représentant des États-Unis, et son jumeau Matthew Williams, discret représentant du Canada, avaient grandi vite eux aussi. Était-ce cela la nouvelle génération ?

Pour l'heure, le Royaume de Prusse regarda son petit frère avec un sourire en coin. Le jeune garçon avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Il se sentait seul quand son aîné n'était pas présent, et il avait hâte de découvrir les nations avec qui il serait amené à travailler dans le futur.

-C'est pas comme tu l'imaginais, hein ? sourit Gilbert.

Il souleva l'enfant dans ses bras, qui s'agrippa un peu à lui, quelque peu intimidé par le bruit.

-P-pas vraiment… souffla l'enfant. Ils… ils me font un peu peur…

-C'est vrai ? Alors je vais faire en sorte qu'ils ne te fassent plus peur !

Gilbert le reposa au sol en le priant de rester un peu à l'écart, puis il s'approcha de la grande table, dans laquelle il donna un énorme coup de poing qui eut pour effet de calmer tout le monde. Tous les regards, majoritairement énervés, se tournèrent vers le Prussien. Beaucoup de gens rêvaient de lui refaire le portrait, mais il était l'un des meilleurs combattants de l'assemblée, aussi ils se contentèrent d'attendre qu'il ouvre la bouche en le regardant avec hargne.

-Pour une fois vous allez fermer vos tronches les gars, et vous allez vous comporter comme de vrais pays, parce qu'un enfant vous regarde, et pas n'importe lequel, un gamin qui deviendra l'un de vos plus puissant adversaires dans quelques années ! s'exclama-t-il.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ludwig, qui rougit.

Aussitôt, les tensions s'apaisèrent. Le jeune pays était adorable à leurs yeux, et cela faisait plaisir à tout le monde de voir un enfant-nation. Ils en oubliaient même de penser qu'un jour, peut-être, ils seraient en conflit avec lui.

Francis fut le premier à aller s'agenouiller devant le petit. Gilbert resta bien à côté de son petit frère, et fut content de voir le visage ordinairement fatigué de Francis s'éclairer d'un sourire.

-Ton petit frère est adorable Gil ! Il est grand dis-donc ! sourit le Français en frottant les cheveux de l'enfant.

Elizaveta vint le prendre dans ses bras, tout sourire. Ludwig l'aimait bien même s'il l'avait toujours trouvée un peu effrayante avec sa fâcheuse habitude de passer de l'attitude d'une jeune femme gentille et douce à une femme terrifiante avec sa poêle à frire.

Finalement, tout le monde alla s'installer quand Gilbert expliqua qu'il l'avait amené pour qu'il voit à quoi était censé ressembler une réunion mondiale. Ce fut Arthur qui présida celle-ci, en sa qualité de première puissance mondiale. Ludwig vit cependant les regards chargés de défi et de tension que le Britannique échangeait avec Ivan. Gilbert lui expliqua silencieusement que les deux nations étaient ennemies depuis le début du siècle et qu'ils étaient engrangés dans une course pour la suprématie.

Ludwig écouta attentivement tout ce qui se dit et en profita pour observer tout le monde.

Son frère lui avait beaucoup parlé de Francis et Antonio. Les deux semblaient plutôt silencieux comparés aux autres. En effet, Francis avait encore du mal à se remettre des guerres napoléoniennes qui l'avaient rendu à moitié fou en plus de sa révolution. Quant à Antonio, son pays à lui aussi était en déclin. Puis il y avait Roderich, grand adversaire de son frère.

Alors qu'il regardait plusieurs visages, il croisa deux yeux d'ambre. C'était un pays semblant un peu plus jeune physiquement que son frère. Ses cheveux étaient bruns avec une boucle rebelle. Le garçon eut un doux sourire en le regardant et il lui fit un petit signe de la main. Ludwig rougit et lui rendit timidement son salut avant de demander à son aîné qui était cette nation.

Ce dernier eut un regard étrange puis un petit sourire incrédule.

-C'est Feliciano, répondit l'albinos. L'Italie du Nord. À sa gauche c'est son frangin, Lovino, l'Italie du Sud.

Ludwig n'avait cependant d'yeux que pour l'Italien du Nord qui ne cessait pas de lui sourire en voyant qu'il le contemplait.

Le jeune germanique le trouvait particulièrement beau, et cette pensée suffisait à elle seule à le gêner au plus haut point.

Aussi, lorsque, à la fin de la réunion, l'Italien vint le voir, il se sentit tout intimidé.

-Veeee ! Il est drôlement mignon ton frère, Gil ! sourit le brun.

-Je sais ! se rengorgea le Prussien. Mais j'préfère te prévenir qu'il a absolument pas le même caractère que Saint Emp-

-Ve, ve, je sais ! Je ne suis pas venu le voir pour ça !

-Tant mieux !

Feliciano commençait à lui poser gentiment des questions sur lui, sur ce qu'il aimait faire et sur sa vie en général quand quelqu'un appela Gilbert. Ce dernier regarda son interlocuteur, puis son petit frère, sans savoir que faire.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui ! sourit largement l'Italien. Je vais l'emmener marcher un peu dehors, d'accord, ve ?

Gilbert hésita encore un peu, puis finit par faire un bisou sur le front de Ludwig en le priant d'être sage. Ludwig promit, puis Feliciano l'entraîna dehors. La réunion se passait à Londres, qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais l'autre nation ne l'emmena pas bien loin, le faisant s'asseoir dans un petit parc non loin du bâtiment.

-Alors, tu as trouvé ça comment la réunion ? lui demanda joyeusement Feliciano.

-C'était très intéressant, répondit Ludwig. Il y a des choses que je n'ai pas compris, mais j'ai bien aimé. Par contre, tout le monde faisait trop de bruit, même après que grand frère ait arrêté les disputes…

Le jeune garçon se promit que quand il serait aussi grand et fort que son frère, il ferait en sorte que tout le monde soit sérieux et silencieux. Il n'aimait pas les choses bruyantes. Ça le stressait.

-C'est toujours comme ça, ve ! Moi j'aime bien ! Mon grand-père disait que les disputes entretiennent les bonnes relations !

-Ton grand-père ?

-C'était l'Empire Romain ! sourit l'Italien.

Ludwig ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Tu es le petit fils de l'Empire Romain ? C'est… c'est mon idole !

-C'est vrai ? se réjouit l'Italien. Il était grand et fort ! Et très gentil aussi, ve ! Ce n'est pas ton papa, ton idole ?

-Non… grand frère dit qu'il était une mauvaise personne…

Ses yeux bleus devinrent tristes en pensant au fait que son frère avait dû grandir seul, abandonné, parce que leur père ne s'était pas occupé de lui. Feliciano posa doucement sa main sur ses cheveux blonds bien peignés et les lui caressa, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir l'enfant.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très gentil, ve… Mais tu as ton grand frère, non ?

-Grand frère n'est pas mon idole, c'est mon modèle ! sourit Ludwig. Un jour je serai aussi grand et fort que lui !

Feliciano ne voyait pas bien la différence entre « modèle » et « idole » mais cela avait du sens pour le garçon, aussi il lui sourit gentiment. En plus, il trouvait cela adorable, l'amour que Ludwig semblait avoir pour son grand frère.

-Je suis certain que tu deviendras grand et fort toi aussi ! s'enthousiasma le brun. Tu grandis vite ! Et je suis sûr qu'un jour on sera alliés !

-A-alliés ? hésita un peu le petit blond.

-Ve ! Et même amis !

Le grand sourire de l'Italien fit de nouveau rougir Ludwig, qui sentit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine sans comprendre pourquoi.

-C-ce serait super, dit timidement le plus jeune.

Le sourire du plus vieux s'étira encore. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais la voix du Prussien l'interrompit.

-Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclama-t-il.

Aussitôt, Ludwig se remit debout. Son aîné lui sourit gentiment et il lui rendit son sourire.

-Ton frère est très sage et très poli ! l'informa Feliciano, tout joyeux. Et il est tellement mignon, il deviendra très beau plus tard, ve !

Ludwig sentit son visage s'enflammer à ces paroles, et Gilbert rigola.

-Ouais, ça c'est sûr ! C'est mon frangin après tout ! Enfin bon, je vais l'emmener à l'hôtel ! Le voyage a été long jusqu'ici, j'aimerais qu'il se repose !

-Pas de problème. Il revient à la réunion de demain ? sourit candidement l'Italien.

Gilbert le regarda quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il ne savait pas trop si l'intérêt que semblait montrer Feliciano pour son petit frère venait du fait que ce dernier ressemblait physiquement à Saint Empire Romain Germanique, ou bien s'il s'était naturellement entiché de lui.

-Ouais ! Je vais pas le laisser tout seul à l'hôtel quand même ! répondit enfin l'albinos.

-Très bien ! Alors à demain Ludwig, ve !

Le garçon allait répondre quand le brun se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Les joues de l'enfant devinrent écarlates et il sentit son cœur tambouriner à toute allure. Il se sentit tellement troublé qu'il ne fut pas capable de répondre à la nation méditerranéenne, si bien que cette dernière était déjà partie quand il voulut le faire.

Gilbert le regardait d'un air franchement amusé.

-Oooooooh mais c'est que mon petit frère est tombé amoureux ! rigola-t-il.

-Que… QUOI ? s'exclama Ludwig, au comble de la gêne.

Gilbert le souleva dans ses bras en rigolant et frotta l'une des joues toute rouge du petit blond.

-C'est trop mignon, kesesesese ! Mon petit frère est amoureux !

-J-je suis pas amoureux ! Tu dis n'importe quoi grand frère ! paniqua le plus jeune.

C'est sans l'écouter que Gilbert retourna à l'hôtel en le taquinant pendant tout le trajet.

Ludwig finit par gonfler les joues, boudeur.

Il n'était pas amoureux de Feliciano !

Il avait juste le cœur qui battait très très fort et il avait juste beaucoup aimé son bisou !

Rien de plus !

* * *

C'est donc la fin de cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

J'ai même pas caser des sous-entendus d'autres couples dedans, je me déçois, ah ah ! :p

Vous voulez un bisou de Feli vous aussi ? Alors n'hésitez pas à commenter ! (Si vous en voulez plutôt un de Gilbert, ce que je comprendrais aaaaaaaaaaaabsolument, on peut s'arranger, hein… :p)

À la prochaine tout le monde !


End file.
